Make it Through
by twowingsforever
Summary: Makorra Korra is blinded and has to escape air temple island with mako by her side Very first LOK fanfic please don't cric that much Discontinued!


A faithful night

Chiblockers surrounded Korra as she tried to reach Mako and Bolin as Amon was about to take their bending away. "Leave them alone Amon, your fight is with me not them" Korra shouted at Amon Amon turned away from the bending brothers and faced Korra. He raised his arms to bloodbend the Avatar. As Korra's muscles went against her will, fire protruded from her hand and came dangerously close to her face. Korra's face started to burn as she began to scream in pain "KORRA!" Mako yelled at the burning Avatar, Bolin was unconscious so he didn't experience what Mako was seeing . "You are at my control Avatar, give up" Amon said calmly to Korra "No!" Korra screamed at Amon As the last of the light faded from Korra's eyes, the last thing she saw was Mako rip through the ropes holding him down a aim a powerful punch at Amon.

When Korra came to she heard "She has suffered 3rd degree burns along the right side of her face and we think their might be possibility that she comes out blind." Another voice spoke "No, how will she be the Avatar if she is blind" "I don't know"

"Tenzin?" Korra said weakly "Korra!" Tenzin said with surprise as he recognized his name being called Korra noticed that she could only see grey and white blobs "Ahh, why can't I see anything?" "Because you are blind" said a familiar voice flatly "Mako, is that you? Korra asked "Yes" is all he responded with Korra tried to sit up with much difficulty "Take it easy Korra" said Mako and Tenzin at the same time "I'm fine honestly" Korra responded with Mako saw his once beautiful Avatar now reduced to a girl who could not see simple colors

"Where is Bolin and Asami? Korra asked curiously "Them...um.. Died in the fire that spread throughout Amon's base" Tenzin said sadly That was too much for the Avatar and with last last piece of news she blacked out. Mako sat with Korra for the rest of the week, never leaving her side. He noticed sometimes Korra might screw up her face as if remembering something terrible. This is not good Mako thought. Mako was there when Korra woke up but was pulled to the side by Tenzin "We have to kill Korra" Tenzin said slowly "What?" Mako said enraged "If Korra lives the Avatar cycle will be broken thanks to her blindness, with an injury that severe it messes everything up" Tenzin finished but Mako didn't even here the end cause he was already on his way back to Korra's room.

Later that night Mako woke Korra gently, Korra opened her eyes slowly but then saw the grey blobs again and thought there was no point. Mako gently scooped up the Avatar in his arms are walked to the window. He noticed how Korra wouldn't open her eyes "Come on Korra, let me see those beautiful blue eyes, please" Mako asked Yet again Korra slowly opened her eyes and didn't realize that Mako was staring at her "I have to get you out of here ok the White Lotus are going to kill you because the avatar cycle is broken but I'm not going to let that happen" Mako said defiantly All Korra managed to do was nod, Mako asked Korra to stand on her own two feet once they were out of the window "Ok,Korra I need you to waterbend us out of the cove" As Korra raised her hands to attempt waterbending a huge pain formed in her side and she fell over screaming about how much it hurt

Guards came running out of the sentry building near by to see what the disturbance was, when they saw the Avatar out of her room they instantly knew she was attempting an escape. Mako heard the guards coming in time and jumped into a bush, he tried to pull Korra in after him put lost his grip,Korra fell onto the sand that lined the beach. The guards did not see Mako in the bush but they came close to collect Korra and take her back to Tenzin, very quietly Mako followed. When they came to Airbending masters office, Korra was left in a chair just outside the office while the guards went in to ask Tenzin what to do with the Avatar. While they were gone, Mako picked up Korra and ran out of the temple. They made it to the dock and Mako saw a spare boat rocking in the waves. As Mako helped Korra board the boat he heard guards footsteps coming along the path. In a hurry Mako made fire stream from his hands and propelled the boat forward. They were home free.

3 hours later

"Mako I'm fine, stop fretting over me or I will punch you" Korra warned "Ok,ok I will leave you alone" Mako said tiredly They were back at the Pro-bending arena in Mako apartment. Mako was making calls to people that owed favors to him and was trying to arrange a way Korra and himself could get out the city undetected Korra was lying on the sofa getting impatient "Mako can you turn the radio on please" Mako sighed as he turned to turn the sound making contraption on. "There you go"

"Thank you" Korra said gratefully Mako tried getting back to his planning but a knock on the door stopped him. Korra stiffened on the sofa, Mako walked over to her and took her hand and lead her to the kitchen so she was out of sight. Walking back over to the door Mako opened it slowly and was surprised to find Tenzin at his door "Hi..." Mako started but Tenzin put up a hand to stop him "I know you have Korra hand her over and you won't be arrested" Tenzin replied firmly

"No, never" and with that he slammed the door and marched over to Korra, Picking her up and strolling over to the window, opening it and jumped. As Korra felt the water on her skin she naturally formed a bubble around herself. Only when she resurfaced did she feels Mako's familiar hands on her neck and realizes that he is unconscious. Unable to see at all she flounders around until White Lotus guards pull her up to a boat a row back to Air Temple Island.


End file.
